Just a one-shot
by Sheeta Toel Ul Laputa
Summary: Kiba and his friend Marcela Hyuga go on a mission together and they end up getting more then what Tsunade asked them to get


"Marcela, wait. I need to catch my breath." Kiba panted. He was injured and his friend showed no sign of wanted to stop. Marcela and him had gone on a mission to retrive important documents for Tsunade. They had been successfull but when they were leaving the church, they got ambushed by a group who didn't think the documents should leave the area. Marcela and kiba had fought well but Kiba got injured and Marcela wasn't stopping. After getting attacked, Marcela wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. After walking and running for the past hour had taken its toll on Kiba.

"Marcela, please. I'm hurt. I need to stop." He begged his friend. Marcela turned around, looking a little worried.

"Why didn't you tell me! You could have said you were hurt!" Marcela exclaimed. Kiba nodded. Marcela studied him. His breathing was a little quicker, he looked pale and his hands were shaking.

"Sorry I didn't stop before. But you really should have told me." She sighed. He rubbed his forehead. Marcela chewed her bottom lip. "We need to find a place to stay... Kiba looks terrible..." "Let's find a place to stay. We need to check your wound." She said. Kiba said nothing but he nodded. "Let's go." Marcela walked along side her friend, hoping he could make it.

After walking for 15 more minutes, Marcela found an old house that nobody was in. The roof wasn't leaking and the house wasn't rotting away. It looked safe. Marcella brought Kiba inside and sat him down in an old chair.

"Where's your wound?" She asked.

"Its on my chest and it hurts like hell." Kiba replied.

"In order for me to see your wound, I'm going to need you to take your shirt off." Marcela said. She took off her pack and rummaged around, looking for a small bag that Tsunade had given her before she left. "Aha!" From inside her pack, she took out a pouch full of medical supplies. "Let me see the injury." Kiba took his shirt off and shivered. Marcela looked at the wound. It was a gash that was on his lower chest and upper stomach area. It wasn't bleeding anymore but dried blood was everywhere around the wound. "Oh wow..." She thought as she cleaned the blood away from his skin. "This must really hurt him. Poor Kiba." Marcela felt bad for her friend. She hadnt listened to his plea to stop. "I'm sorry." She apologized as she started cleaning his wound. Kiba flinched.

"Sorry for what?" He asked, trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't stop when you asked me to. I should have listened to you but I forced you to move on, even though you were in pain." She said.

"Next time, please listen to me."

"I will. I promise." Marcela finished cleaning Kiba's wound. She grabbed a roll of gauze and cut off a length of it. She wrapped his chest up and handed him a new shirt. "Here. Put this on so you don't freeze to death." Kiba smiled faintly and took the shirt from her and put it on. He stood up and a wave of dizziness hit him. His smile faded and his vision almost went black. His chest still hurt and almost blacking out didn't help. Marcela helped him into the chair again.

"Ouch." He said, rubbing where he hurt the most. "It still hurts like the devil."

"I think you should try to sleep."

Marcela suggested. He nodded.

"That's a good idea. I'm tired and I hurt all over."

He looked up at Marcela. "I'm sorry if I'm complaining too much. I'm in pain."

"I know. And its fine. You need to tell me if your hurting too much."

She said softly. He nodded.

"Right. I think there's a room over there."

He pointed to a door. Marcela faced him and held her hands out to him. He took them and she slowly helped him up. They walked to the door and it creaked open. It was empty except for an old bedframe with an old mattress. Marcela studied it.

"Don't sleep on the bed. Who knows how old it is. It might break. You're just going to have to sleep on the floor."

"I don't care. I just need to rest."

Kiba said and with Marcela's help, walked to the room. He choose a spot and laid down. Marcela put a quilt over him and gave him another to put under his head. She sat next to him and stared at the wall. She reached over and started stroking Kiba's hair. It suprised him a little but he didn't say anything. He tried not to question what Marcela did. He grew sleepy but his eyes wouldn't close. He couldnt sleep because he was shivering.

"Marcela... I'm cold."

She looked at him.

What do you want me to do about it?"

She asked. Kiba held the quilt up and out in her direction, hoping she would understand. And she did. She took off her shoes and got under the quilt with him. She turned so that she was facing him.

"Better?"

She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." Marcela smiled and studied him.

"Should I tell him how I feel?" She asked herself. "I should. I owe him that much." She took a deep breath.

"Kiba. There's something I need to tell you." Marcela said.

"Go for it."

"I love you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Incase I didn't, tell it to me again."

Marcela smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I love you." She repeated. He stared at her.

"Your joking."

"Would I kid about something like this?"

Kiba smiled. Marcela kissed him lightly. He kissed her back for a few seconds then he pulled away

"I love you too."

"I had a feeling you felt the same way."


End file.
